Beyond our Destiny
by FallenWarlock103
Summary: The Hive ambushed him on the Hellmouth, but he made a last stand against them not giving the pleasure of a victory to them. Now stranded in a unknown land, a young warlock must face against a not so different enemy. Now if only those pesky hunters/thughs wannabe would leave him alone...and its that a scythe? Just what kind of trouble did he get into?
1. Chapter 1 - Remnant Part 1

**Hello, im FW103. This is my first story even if i had made some practice works unpublished, so please don't be mad if it may be a bit...well, off. I'm a big fan of and the most epic of the recent games Destiny, I got it a bit of time ago and its the best game ever after...oh I'm rambling now, ok lets forget about it. This is my first Crossover also and i think why not? now another thing that passed for my crazy mind was 'and with what are you going to made the Xover genius?' well, thats was a low blow from 'me' but its also true, but then i remember that there aren't enough fics of RWBY, an awesome show by the way made by Rooster Teeth and its respective author; and this is the offspring of it, a crossover of a Epic game and a Epic show; also I'm going to put Ocs and try to not make it so cliche(no offense) as i had seen previously on other fanfics, and try to use a mix of my characters and by the way this is not a SI. so with no more delay off we go with the first chapter of Beyond our Destiny.**

Chapter 1 - Remnant

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The ghost didn't get an answer, maybe for the fact that his guardian was busy facing against a knight of the hive, a prince in fact. the guardian merely ducked under another swing and with a stolen sword he decapitated the knight, turning its body to ash not a second later. the guardian shrugged his shoulder in mild annoyance before going toward the info cache on the World grave, thinking that maybe coming alone without his "colleges" was not worth the effort, but when the ghost finished with the scan a bad feeling began to creep up his spine.

"Guardian! We need to get out of here! its an ambush!"

Before the guardian could answer, the ear-piercing screams of wizards echoed in the chamber, and much to his growing apprehension there was a big group of them, and not the normal kind, if anything these hell-spawns reminded him of Xyor, and that was very bad news if at least 7 of them were chanting and filling the chamber with darkness, soon he felt himself growing weak, tired and cold...they were killing his Light. there would not be another chance for resurrect again! this time he is going to die for real.

"Guardian!, get up! come on we cannot lose here!"

However another witch, this time with a resemblance to Omnigul glided to him, and with its clawed hand lifted him by the neck, nearly choking him; the wizard let out a garbled laughter, a hellish sound that would made the cabal run with their tails between their legs. Azraghul the Fiend, that obscure whisper manage to drill itself on his head, and the pain was so great that he almost didn't feel the hand of the witch burying in his ribcage, or neither did he heard the twisted cries of joy coming from the rest of the hive wizards. soon he started to blackout, but in a last effort he decided to give them a last fight. even if his body still screamed in agony, he gathered all his remaining light in his left hand, and lucky him the blade he took to kill those knights was still on his hands; he enjoyed the scream of Azraghul as he rammed the blade on her chest all the way to her back bursting in a fountain of black blood, and soon the nova bomb he charged was forced right in her face.

The last thing he saw was the singularity produced by the vortex of the super, and the dark magic of the wizards flying straight at him.

Elsewhere some time latter...

"Are you sure that is a good idea to bring a human here Old man? I mean, look at him! he looks like he got drunk off his ass and decided that it was a god idea to go and try to make out with a beowulf"

Said a blond teen, looking no older than fifteen, and looking at him with disapproval was a elder looking man with similar traits of the blond boy, the other similar trait that both of them shared was a swaying monkey tail.

"One should never left behind a person in need, or should i have left you in those streets instead of taking you under my tail Sun?"

The teen left out a dismissing snort, closing to hung from the celling of the rather small hut with his tail as he still looked at the stranger in suspicion

"that was different because we're the same class of faunus old monkey! he is not a faunus!"

Sun was then silenced by a extendible staff hitting him on the face, the old man snorted now in amusement at the moaning boy.

"humph, that should teach you some manners Sun, now how about you introduce yourself mr., or do you prefer to lay there feigning to be still dormant?"

the old faunus said to the figure in the improvised bed, and after a few seconds the figure tenderly tried to seat upright, the faunus saw that the action should made him back down in pain by the extent of the injury but the young man ignored it in favor to face him.

"...how...long...?"

The stranger stop talking when a vase of water rested on his gloved hands

"Drink first, you must be thirsty behind that helmet young man"

The old faunus watched as the stranger tensed for a moment, before pulling the vase on the dusty nightstand near the bed and taking slowly his helmet, Sun, who by the time had already recovered from the sneak attack, grew surprised for a moment before opening his mouth.

"well you aint human thats for sure...but still you're weird as fuck"

...And maybe he should had see that staff coming...

"sorry 'bout my student, he often thinks with his tongue instead of his head, name's Wukong, and that little urchin you saw was Sun...and who or what you are...?"

he gestured with a twirling of his staff at the young, made him somewhat tense but decided to answer anyway.

"...Krono Voidwalker...Awoken"

End of the Chapter 1.

So how was it? good or bad? please review and no flamers also, not like some are going to do it but if you do don't bother, you're wasting your time; now if its only constructive criticism thats another thing. stay tuned. FallenWarlock103 out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Remnant Part 2

Beyond our Destiny

Hey here FallenWarlock103 coming back with the new chapter, first of all thanks to thelonewander117 for his review, that kind of comments are what made the world go around people: Constructive Critic. so here we go I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny or RWBY, but I wish I do...

Chapter 2

Krono was sure that he died for real after blowing that nova bomb on the wizard, so seeing a elder looking human throwing a staff, no, not throwing, extending a staff directly to the face of a teen was not his guessed version of the life beyond death, and there's also the matter that both of them had monkey tails, the old man having one of reddish brown fur and the boy of blonde fur, mutation maybe? well, he knew enough to discern that they were not human at all.

"…now how about you introduce yourself mr. or do you prefer to lay there feigning to be still dormant"

Well, that's interesting…its the first time that his supposed control over his body gave him away toward someone else, but he was anything but sharp, so he concluded that maybe the elder had some sense way more developed than a normal human given the animal traits, still there was some pain coming from his chest and so far his ghost was still K.O. for the time being; so better try to greet the man, now if his throat didn't feel like sand paper…

"…how…long…?"

damn, he really felt like when a fellow warlock tried to make a beer following a very suspicious recipe from a hive codex, in short: never drink anything green. he stopped his musings when a glass of water rested on his gloved hands.

"Drink first, you must be thirsty behind that helmet young man"

Hmm, drink it or not drink it? he's thirsty and he assumed that they (whatever they were) didn't drag him from wherever he ended just to poison him, leaving the vase for a moment in the nightstand, guiding his hand toward the safety locks on his Dire Ahmankira Helmet, hearing the soft hiss of air when the safety came loose, still a bit tender from the ordeal of the wounds he slowly take off the exotic helmet leaving it on his lap, his messy silver hair curtaining part of his face shadowing his eyes, not that the natural glow coming from then revealed their color: golden with slitted pupils.

the blond teen looked surprised for a moment before a smug expression filled his face

"well you are not human thats for sure…but still you're pale as fuck"

he could have thrower an axion bolt at the boy if not for the staff that hit him on the face again, a ghost of a smile appeared for a few seconds before the man addressed him with the "doom stick" twirling in his hands, making him sat a bit more straighter and on guard.

"Sorry 'bout my student, he often thinks with his tongue instead of his head, name's Wukong, and that little urchin you saw was Sun...and who or what you are…?"

Ok, no harm done yet, and he couldn't loose anything more after all, so maybe introducing would be the best course of action…he hoped that his ghost wake up soon though.

"…Krono Voidwalker…Awoken"

Time-skip 1 year.

Living with the monkey faunus was an experience for the stranded guardian, after explaining what he was and what was his duty, Wukong told him all what he knew, about the planet which was called Remnant, the shattered moon ( which send shivers down his spine thinking if there was a hive up there) the creatures of the Grimm with left him somewhat interested on the creatures of darkness, the fact that humanity was divided in two: the normal humans and the faunus, persons with animal traits that can vary from person to person; he scoffed at the stupid mind of the humans here discriminating a whole race based on appearances; even if his world was far from perfect at least humans, exos, and awoken worked together for a common goal.

It took him some time before he could stand on his feet again, and strange enough his ghost still laid inactive but his light felt…different for the lack of better word, like there was a change on it; the elder faunus was intrigued by his abilities or as he called it 'Aura', and his descriptions of the super made the faunus talk about unique semblances, so 'Offering' (demanding) a spar he became surprised by the fact that his abilities had improved to the grade that he could switch between his void walker and sun singer skill with a though, also the was a change in his Radiance and Nova bomb. For exemple the Nova now can use the lance, shatter and vortex in one single attack, making it a deadly technique however there was a drawback on it, it left him weak for 5 minutes; the radiance was the same deal but it had the same drawback, only that it took longer to recharge. The small comfort was that at least he can resurrect himself until his ghost go back online.

Another thing that got all his attention was these mecha-shift weapons, and lucky him the old man knew how to make them even if he didn't use them so much, however in exchange of the teachings of how to make them he had to work under him and learn with monkey boy. Traveler those months were a pain, not for the exercise because all the guardians (except Exos) are naturally fit for combat on their own way; no, the pain was to try and not throw Sun in the deepest of a Grimm nest covered in honey, lets see now who's laughing now…

When he searched for materials to make his new weapons, the faunus surprised him by handing him the blade of Crota, that take him by surprise thinking that the blade should had vanished somewhere else or stay on the Temple,; not being one to look down any opportunity he chose to melt down the blade (however it was very difficult, the needed heat to even melt the blade was extremely high). in the end was worth it, by disassembling the "Thorn" and remaking it in a bastard sword/blade, and the metal had the property to channel his power toward it so he in theory would made the edge covered in dark energy (which he noticed was very effective against aura shielding) or in solar energy for obvious effects, and still he had enough material to reforge his trusty pulse rifle the Bad Juju, this time in a scythe gun; he still got material for more guns but chose to leave his remaining loot as it were.

Almost after a year Krono decided to went on his way toward the world, his teacher understood and so did Sun, who with time started to view him as a good friend, he even asked if he wanted to go with him to Haven Academy, a good hunter school in Atlas; he had to decline however, saying that he technically had more experience than most of these hunters and didn't like to work in groups unless necessary, so with that said Krono took the next flight to Vale, last thing he heard someone named Hei Xiong was hiring muscle, well he might not be a titan but after spending time with a crazy bo master and a monkey boy with shotgun-chakus he was sure that it would be easy…mostly.

Time-skip 7 months latter.

Turns out, it was a nice job…once you ignore the I.Q. of the "security" that 'Junior' or Hei often hired, so far the ones he tolerated were the Malachite twins, Melanie for her no-nonsense attitude and Miltiades for her tranquil personality. Junior was ok most of the times but there was times were he wondered if someone would mind if he made him a lobotomy warlock style. For traveler sake serving drink to minors? Really?

But what made him stay if only for a bit more was Junior resources, often getting jobs that these "hunters" ignored or outright frowned, for him it was a nice source of income, so far he made himself a reputation as a man that get the jobs done, however he still had ethics, something that Roman Torchwick had to learn the bad way when he refused to work for him.

'Pfft, maybe now he will use that cane of him other than to shot firecrackers'

He though amusedly from a private balcony on the club, downing his mix in an instant, another perk of being a sunsinger was that he can burn the alcohol and any other substance on his body anytime he wants, so drinks+radiance=no hangovers…damn that should had come in handy that time he accepted that green thing.

"Hey K, I got something for you!"

turning his gaze from the patrons toward his employer he throw his empty bottle to a guy that was getting to close to the red twin, receiving an appreciative glance from Miltiades and a scoff from Melanie that was the closest thing he got to a "thank you", then Blinked from the balcony to the bar startling Junior

"Damn…never going to get used to that, anyway some contract came into my hands and guess what? they need a guy who can watch over some Schnee train"

Behind his skull themed helmet, a frown started to form in Krono's face; In the past he made a few jobs for the Schnee company and that was enough for him to hate them, as they practically made legal slavery, a concept too barbaric to him.

"Theres always another side of the coin with Schnee company, what else can you tell me?"

Junior shrugged as he served the part time mercenary another drink, amused by the sight of his 12th drink of the night.

"Dunno…but there's rumors of the White Fang being more active lately, maybe you can sort out something"

This time the frown changed from a simple frown into a dark scowl; one thing of remnant that Krono hate most than grim were these terrorist: the white fang, his master Wukong said that once it was a peace organization between faunus and humans, but somewhere among the lines someone decided that it was better to attack humans than to seek coexistence. Now Krono tried to see the reasons from their behavior but after one incident lets just said that he became a big thorn at their sides.

"Thanks for the info, take care of yourself Hei, tell the twins Im going for a time"

"Yeah yeah just get going already K, sometimes I wonder what the twins saw in you"

"For one thing…common sense and my skills"

Krono put his helmet back in its place and took the clock that Miltiades gave him, making him blend far more easy in the crowd, however just when he was crossing the entrance a blond haired girl, maybe a bit younger than him stumbled with his frame

"Sorry I didnt saw you there"

He raised a non visible eyebrow at her cheery voice and…chose of attire for the matter, meh he had seen better.

"**There's no problem miss" **thanks the Traveler for spare parts to make a voice distorting mic for the helmet.

Yang Xiao Long raised a eyebrow at the synthetic voice and the clothes of the person who she bumped.

'well thats not creepy at all…'"can you tell me where can i find someone called Junior?"

the strange guy looked her over, either in perversion or suspicion she couldn't guess behind that cloak of him, there was no face showing at all. After a few seconds she started to grew impatient before the guy raised a gloved finger in direction toward the back from where he came from, Yang looked at where he signaled seeing the guy that had the description of the one she was looking for.

"Oh thats him! Thank…you?"

The stranger was no longer there, as if he just vanished…

'What a creepy guy, but damn that cloak did hide some muscles'

She tough with a sly grin before going back to business, and maybe a Strawberry Sunrise.

Outside

"**What a strange girl…somehow I felt pity for Junior already…somewhat"**

Krono mumbled as he went to the rather private part of the parking lot, and making sure that no-one saw him he 'summoned' for the lack of better term his Timebreaker Sparrow, going at high velocity where he was supposed to see his contract, not seeing the camera that focused on him for a few moments; in another part a grey haired man drinker his tea calmly studying the images taken by the security cameras on the city.

'Mmm, this is going to be interesting…'

End of chapter 2, next time on Chapter 3 - Train Battle

Preview

"**I can let you going further, White fang trash"**

**"****Why!? Why are you helping me!?"**

**"****You better chose girl…is either leaving the White Fang or Your life"**

**"****What the hell does Beacon wants with me?"**


	3. AU Important

Im getting doubts about the fix, but it doesn't mean that i will abandon it like that, so I'm asking if a new remade version should be done? if not I will continue with this one but i won't be sure if it will be done...well.

Your opinion is important, pull your commentaries.

FallenWarlock103

PD: Im working in another project: Dishonored of Beacon(if you know what I'm talking about), so maybe theres hope yet for this guy :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! FallenWarlock103 coming back online! sorry about the lack of updating the story but I have to make space between college and the other projects, in fact the next udate will be of my Destiny/ES-Skyrim fic Vahlok if you're interested. without any more distractions let get the show rolling!**

**"****Author suddenly is thrown out of screen rolling from the stairs"**

**THIS IS NOT *OUCH!* WHAT I WAS *OUCH!* TALKING ABOUT *SHIT!* WHEN I SAID ROLLING!**

Train Raid

_"__Blake…it's time…"_

_"…__Ok…"_

Turns out, Schnee contractors were still a pain in the ass, but to the Warlock relief the pay for the mission definitely compensated the annoyance. But it also made him growl that he had to stay in the cargo hold like that…

Krono was getting suspicious about the whole ordeal, but didn't say anything; the contractor told him that the cargo must be protected with his life, pfft, as always these Schnee people were always thinking themselves above other persons, if only they made some dirty deal he would wipe them from Vytal faster than one could say Nova Bomb.

By the time the train departed from the station Krono was already familiar with the cabin he was supposed to 'protect'. and he decided to pass the time by sharpening the blade of his new Void Thorn, vaguely he wondered how was his friend/self proclaimed rival doing.

"Heh…knowing Sun he's probably driving someone up the wall with his antics, that idiot…"

A small smirk appeared behind his helmet, but it was quickly put down when he felt some tremors rock the cabin, and thanks to the receptors in-built on the helmet he detected the sound of fighting that was coming closer to his position.

He Blinked up to the rafters out of sight when two intruders burst out from the door, making him narrow his eyes at them:

Two teens, at least one or two years younger than him, a red haired male with a katana at his waist, posture indicated that he was at least very adept with the style of Iaijutsu. The white mask over his eyes marked him as a WF member much to his annoyance, it didn't help that the scanner of the visor classified the intruder as a mid-level threat, (Lvl 19).

The other one was a black haired female with a cleaver of some kind but her threat level was lower than her partner (Lvl 17); she was rather attractive in his eyes, that feline-like grace in her step and natural beauty was very appealing, but he buried those thoughts in the deep part of his mind, after all they were here for the cargo and it was his job to stop them.

"…I'll set the charges…"

Krono's grip on Void Thron tightened at this, they planned to destroy the train? there were other people here, sure some worked for Schnee Company but they were innocent!

"**I cannot let you go any further White Fang scum!"**

The two faunus turned a bit startled by the distorted voice, only they experience managed to safe their lives and their necks when a blur passed along with the singing noise of steel cutting air. they dived to the sides and finally caught sight of their assailant: A man in strange combat gear *[Maw Eclipse plus Dire Ahamkara Helmet] and a gun/blade that oozed ill intent.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Adam, Blake on the other hand was wary of this stranger, if not for a few moments the blade would be dripping blood by now. Also the way he portrayed himself (he could only be a male by his physique) send a shiver of fear down her spine, If the man was a Huntsman then they would be in some serious problem…

"**Call me the 'insurance' of the train, now you have two options: Drop your weapons or I'll take you down!"**

**[Insert Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond]**

His hostility was almost palpable to the two faunus, but the red haired male decided to ignore it and charge at full speed against the masked stranger seeking to end this quickly, his mask hided well the widening of his eyes when he felt his attack being blocked without showing very much strain from his opponent, in a flash he felt a white hot pain on his abdominal area which launched him back 6 meters; in Blake's perspective it happened very fast and almost missed it, but her eyes managed to see that the moment the man blocked the katana with his own blade using one hand, the other suddenly shrouded itself in a dark glow before impacting in a palm trust against her partner.

"Adam!" Blake sprinted at her fallen comrade but she was forced to jump away when the man who was a long distance ago suddenly appeared in front of her with his blade raised in a over hand slash; she parried it with Gambol shroud but the man didn't relent in the assault, soon forcing her to block a barrage of fast and precise attacks, she managed to jump backwards throwing her weapon in kusarigama mode at the man but he vanished from her sight, her 'bow' twitched and she dodged the suden hail of bullets coming from above, somehow the man was staying floating in midair and shooting at her with a rifle that seems to hold a very large cartridge, Adam by the time had recovered from the weird attack and went on the offensive again, this time using ranged attacks on the still airborne man, Krono for his part detected the movement coming from his back so he turned of his flight dropping on the still surprised girl and used her as a spring board to attack the other teen turning the weapon into scythe mode, Adam meet the clash with his katana, quckly moving on his feet he moved behind the warlock guard ready to cut his back but the staff part of the scythe turned the blade sideways leaving him wide open.

Blake watched in horror as the blade of the scythe cut her friend first in the leg, then the chest and finally on the head shooting a salvo of three bullets all in the same swing, thanks to his aura Adam managed to survive but the mask cracked a bit at the impact, he was snatched from the weapons range by a black ribbon just as the man turned on his axis throwing the weapon at them like a buzzsaw, naturally the ducked but the warlock had already Blinked in their direction planting the end of the staff in the ground and using his momentum to reverse kick them to the end of the car, as both were taken by surprise they couldn't block the attack and ended colliding with the door, Adam growled a bit in anger and some of pain because of the force of the attack, but he didn't have time to attack as he was forced to use his aura to block an incoming projectile which fragmented for the lack of a better word in multiple purple crystals that exploded right on their faces sending the two faunus outside the car, Krono folded the scythe back in its portable mod before changing to the pistol blade, he frowned at the resilience of these two, in the crucible he had 'killed' guardians better than them with the scatter grenade but they only sustained minor damage from it, maybe their "Aura" was a better defense than he imagined…

Blake felt her head pounding as she recovered from the small concussion caused by the explosion, just what kind of grenades was that? it wasn't one made of dust because it took most of her aura to reduce the damage, even then, she felt sore on most of her body; the sound of metal clashing brought her back to reality when she saw Adam and the stranger fight in one of the most intense sword duel she ever seen on her life, her partner was a prodigy with the sword but this guy was forcing him on the ropes evidencing this on the cuts appearing on his outfit; grabbing Gambol Shroud she ran at him, gaining momentum she jumped and threw Gambol at him, predictably he ducked but when she pulled the ribbon the weapon shot itself back at her, managing to cut his shoulder blade much to his surprise, and soon it was his turn to go defensive when the girl started to attack him with the chain scythe, the way she moved make it difficult for him to predict her attacks given that if he dodged or blocked another attack would come from a different angle.

this went for a moment before his neck tingled in a sense of alarm, as when he managed to grasp the ribbon of the weapon he watched as the red - haired male unleashed a energy wave from his weapon at them; Krono and Blake watched in surprise the attack, the cat faunus because she couldnt believe that her partner and friend could unleash his attack on her just to get ride of the man, and Krono because the attack also hit the other crates that contained fire Dust, making an explosion that threw the both of them outside of the train.

Krono saw that the girl lost conscience the moment the explosion went off, and he didnt escape unscathed as well, but he did have enough strength to return the favor to the bastard.

Adam felt a bit guilty about what he did, but the higher upps told him that Blake was being more hesitant with their missions as the time went past, and order him that if she showed another sign of doubt then he would need to get rid of her. The moment she asked about the other humans in the train cemented his position and it was a coincidence that when she was distracting the strange human he used his semblance on the explosives at their side, he watched without emotions as the two of them fell of the train into the Forever Fall forest, he caught sight of Blake unconsious form falling, but he watched with hide eyes hiden by his mask as the man unleashed a purple ball of energy on the train car, effectivly cutting him from the other passengers leaving him with the destroyed remains. Soon he lost sight of the two of them and the train, he was upset but he knew that there was other chances to get back at S.C.

As for Blake and the Stranger…well if they managed to survive, theres still the Grimm that lived in the forest….

Krono groaned as he woke up, feeling all of his body screaming in protest at the movement; his suit soon injected the anesthetics numbing the pain at least until he recovered enough. A groan caught his attention as he grabbed the hilt of Thorn in gun mode aiming at the source of the sound, much to his surprise the source was almost right in front of him: the White Fang Girl.

She looked like she had seen better days counting the bruises across her body, and her leg looked like it broke something given the awkward angle, now he detested with all of his being criminals and terrorist, however he was not heartless; the girl was just betrayed by her comrade and left to die in the woods, he debated with himself for a moment before going to her, a quick check from her neck told that she still had pulse, so with care he lifted her on his arms before moving to the forest searching for a place to pass the night, after all, the woods were full of beowulves so it would be for the best if he find somewhere when he can deal with their injuries…

"And just to make it worst I probably wont get paid by those bastards… you better be worth it girl"

Almost like a response to his words, the girl unconsciously snuggled against him, seeking warmth as the cold of the night started to fall on them, Krono sighed in exasperation but continued walking.

'At least Hei must be having a better time than me…'

End Of Chapter 3.

**Well, did you like it or what? man I finally got this chapter done, and I planned to update it in mid January! its been almost two months now…oh well, please wait for the next chapter and review, I still need feedback to sustain the story.**

**PD: sorry if you didn't like the fight scene or the theme song, but Im not very good in writing fight scenes.**


End file.
